


Cut Jaw, Green Jacket

by HammieSlice, OneWhoTurns



Category: Oxenfree (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Height Differences, High School, Michael lives universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, but there will be so much stupid banter and shenanigans mixed up in there as well, emo Jonas, is a thing here, it may sound like a teen drama, less supernatural stuff more focused on relationships, look we really dig in to our headcanon so, or really I guess it's more like jaded Jonas, stupid friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HammieSlice/pseuds/HammieSlice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoTurns/pseuds/OneWhoTurns
Summary: Alexandra Strickland is, as her friend Ren describes, the 'It' girl of Camena high. With Michael having paved the way for her to be at least semi popular in her high school career, and connections enough to keep her entertained, she's more than happy with where she is. Of course getting recruited for school duties isn't exactly ideal either- especially not when they involve a new transfer who happens to look familiar in a way she doesn't understand. Jonas. His name is Jonas.-Jonas Long could've gotten his GED and been done with this crap, but he's gonna work with the system, try to be the kid his dad - his mom - would want him to be. High school is just more politics, another social gauntlet where his past is bound to define him. It's all about managing perceptions, flying under the radar, and, when that fails, who you have on your side. For a girl who claims to only have a few real friends, Alexandra seems know everyone. Why she's decided to take him under her wing he has no clue, she's the weirdest popular kid he's ever met, but he's not gonna take an ally for granted.
Relationships: Background Nona/Ren, eventual Alex/Jonas, various friendships
Comments: 18
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello! This is Hammie, and I know I never talk anymore but holy shit Cut Jaw, Green Jacket is finally here! Also known as Turner gets to play a delinquent and go absolutely whacko whenever she wants. This is a kind of mirror-verse/sister-fic to our currently ongoing Blue Hair, Red Jacket (hah get it) project, which is just as much in the works as this one is. I just wanna thank everyone for the continued support and interest, so happy reading!
> 
> \- Hammie
> 
> Yeah, we, uh... we have another project. Look, we're bouncing around between three long projects right now. I'll keep uploading all of them, we just... we make a LOT of content. We have a lot of ideas. As mentioned, this is a previously referenced mirror verse (though that's not exactly the best term for it- basically, it's a 'Michael lives' AU opposed to the 'Jonas's mom lives' AU) of Blue Hair, Red Jacket. This takes place May of Alex's junior year, though no one recalls visiting the Island. It's not canon compliant, since canonically we know that the timelines where Michael lives have Jonas coming on the ferry as the new kid who got invited by Ren. This was more my chance to write jaded juvenile delinquent Jonas, and I wanted to take it. 
> 
> The fictober fic [assessment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131951) can be considered a kind of snippet pre-story here. And, of course, [the first appointment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150266) is actually more like a segment from around chapter... eightish? Nine? We're still writing up to it at the moment, but both are part of this universe and will get linked as related works. 
> 
> Despite being considered a kind of sister fic to Blue Hair, Red Jacket, this fic definitely has less of a supernatural tilt. It's more... down to earth? Is that what to call it? It's more slice of life, I suppose, with less mystery to it. Mostly, it's us being curious about how things might have been. (And, in my case, interested in getting Jonas some therapy.) Anyway, if you're as curious as we are, stick around!
> 
> -Turner
> 
> (Hammie wrote Alex, Turner wrote Jonas.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Okay, to be fair, summaries are hard.)

[ ](https://onewhoturns.tumblr.com/post/189629573745/)

**ONE**

Jonas kicks his feet against the crossbar of his chair, hands stuffed deep in his pockets. He is not a fan of school offices. Not a lot of great memories, waiting in places like this. Usually for his parents to show, or for the principal to take a few minutes out of her _oh so busy_ schedule. But hey, it’s better than processing. Better than intake. Better than anywhere in juvie, actually. Fuck, he really didn’t want to think about that, but there it is _again,_ and Jonas stretches his neck til it cracks, trying to forget about that entire load of bullshit. 

He’s out. It’s over. A year of his life dedicated to all of that, but he’s free now. The freedom can be a little overwhelming at times, but he’d rather be paranoid over things that _aren’t_ happening than things that _were._ They left him alone in the office, for one. That never would’ve happened before. Not without cuffs. 

A deep breath flows too long from his lips, pushing all the air out of his lungs. Fuck, he could use a smoke. This is stressful. 

Camena High has already decided he’s bound for special ed. That’s just sort of how it goes, with behavioral problems. That’s not to say every class he takes will be quarantined from the rest of the student body, but it means he’ll have a lot of small-class and individual study shit happening— which, okay, kinda makes sense. He’s already been prepped on the various assessments he’s gonna have to go through to figure out class placement. 

Showing up at the end of the year is… not ideal. But it means he’ll at least know his way around before _really_ taking classes next year. This year will be brushing up on what he was supposed to have learned while incarcerated. Not the moral lessons— the joke of a GED course they had. It was the one time Jonas has actually felt smart, compared to some of his classmates, and that hadn’t been an enjoyable experience. Theoretically, he probably could attempt the test for his GED with another few months of study, but his dad thought it was better to get him socialized with the rest of the community, and… Jonas sighs. He’d want to argue. But his dad is seriously being such a trooper. Way too optimistic, and trying his best to get Jonas a fresh start. (Even if Jonas feels like the best _fresh start_ would be not bothering with high school at all and just finding a job somewhere.) 

He’s been lucky to have a parent who’s there for him. Even if Jonas couldn’t be there for his parents in return. 

Right, yeah, he needs to stop thinking about that, it only makes him mad. 

Jonas chews at the inside of his cheek, craving gum or candy or _something._ His knee jiggles anxiously as time ticks on. 

Why the hell is he stuck waiting, anyway? Can’t they just, like… give him a map to memorize or something? Why bother giving him a tour of the school when he’s hardly going to leave one wing of it? 

Green eyes shut tight, brows furrowed and mouth a thin line. Breathe. In. Out. Calm down. Getting irritated isn’t gonna help anything. Fresh start. Be nice. His face smooths out, just that little determined notch between his brows as he makes himself lean back. Relax into the chair. Not too relaxed, back still straight, but he’s not at the edge, not ready to jump to his feet. It’s a purposeful kind of relaxation, but it’s something. 

-

Getting out of class is worth just about anything, seeing as she’d stopped skipping once Michael had actually gotten on her case about it, but leading another person around the school… that’s an entirely different story. Of course Alex isn’t complaining about it, not by a long shot. It’s just another chance to introduce herself to someone who hasn’t been here for the whole of her life, and in a town like Camena, a person doesn’t get too many chances like that. The only indication of ‘knowing’ she has is a name - Jonas - and the odd feeling that came over her when she first read the name on paper. 

It felt too familiar. She doesn’t know anyone named Jonas, but at the time she’d chalked it up to whatever the doctors had diagnosed her with after the Horn Lake thing. That had been terrifying — for her parents, her brother, and herself. She and Michael had headed out swimming the summer just before the start of her junior year, he’d gotten trapped in some weird grasses-mixed-with-trash thing, and she wasn’t an athlete level swimmer, but she’d gotten him out. They’d both gotten out. Even if, in the process, Alex had managed to somehow screw over her brain so badly that she forgot a chunk of her life.

They’d said it was stress, or the shock, and she was inclined to believe it. Waking up in the hospital two days after nearly drowning with the idea that Michael should’ve been dead wasn’t exactly ideal. None of the scans had found anything physically wrong with her, so they’d chalked it up to some odd mental exertion she’d gotten from dreams she’d described when first coming back around. Her brother was terrified, but he’d gotten over it. Eventually. It feels like ages ago anyways.

“Hey Al, don’t get in over your head, yeah?” Ren mutters the words to her from his seat near the door as she gathers up her things to leave early, going to meet up with the aforementioned Jonas. “I heard this guy is, like, super dangerous. As in ‘wicked deeds’ dangerous.”

She hisses a halfhearted laugh through her nose, “I’m sure he can’t be _that_ bad, dude. We haven’t even met him yet.”

He gives her a skeptical look, and Alex just rolls her eyes, slapping him in the back of the head on her way out. It’s a pretty quick trip down to the office, considering she might be speedwalking a bit and she needs to get to the new guy before the bell rings and the halls end up filled again, so it comes as a surprise to find him still sitting in the office. She figured he would’ve started milling about by now, with how long he must’ve been waiting, but maybe that’s just not his MO. Either way, she’s here. 

But then something else clicks. He looks too familiar, and not in the sense that she’s seen him before - even if it feels like she’s definitely seen him before - but in the sense that she’s getting an insanely weird case of déjà vu. The position he’s settled himself into, the silence that stifles too much of her thought process, eventually cleared by her voice. She’s not going to let that stretch on for long, otherwise this will be more awkward than it is already.

“Jonas, right? I’m Alexandra.”

-

Jonas immediately regrets not being on the edge of his seat, but it doesn’t take him that much longer to be on his feet, hands still jammed in his coat. Truth be told, it’s a little warm for coats inside by now, but he likes the extra layer. It’s… protective, maybe. Whatever. 

“Alexandra, okay,” he repeats, nodding, scuffing a foot against the carpet of the office - feeling a hell of a lot more comfortable standing than sitting - as his eyes flick over her. She’s shorter than him, but not the smallest, and definitely looks younger - but maybe that’s just ‘cause she’s not wearing makeup? He’s seen freshmen that could pass for seniors, but maybe she’s a senior passing for a freshman, who knows. Looks relatively down to earth, so that’s kinda a relief. Better than some uptight teacher’s pet type or entitled rich kid _deigning_ to show him around. She reminds him of someone, but he’s not sure who.

Slinging his bag over his shoulder (it’s mostly empty, just a folder for papers, a couple pens, a blank notebook - he’s not really taking classes today, just getting the tour) he straightens up, waiting for her to take the lead. Fingers tighten and loosen on the strap of his backpack. 

-

Well, he seems peachy. Alex offers up a crooked kind of grin, tucking stray hair behind her ear before turning on her heel and motioning for him to follow after her. “That’d be me, yup. I’m the one supposed to be giving you a tour, even though I’ve never really done it before, so here’s hoping it goes smoothly. Obviously you’ve seen the office—” She twists enough to walk backwards through the halls, boots scuffing at linoleum tiles as she goes along, “Sorry to keep you waiting by the way. Next stop is lower quads, mostly science labs and math teachers down there, boring stuff.”

The feeling isn’t going away, which isn’t making this any easier, and she can tell she’s babbling a bit with the way the speed of her gait slows. Why is she babbling so much? Usually Alex is a natural with people, or at least the introduction part. Actual social interaction is reserved more for Ren and Nona than anything. Maybe a few other people. Jonas definitely seems like a man of few words, meaning this will probably end up being some of the most awkward moments of her life, but hey. She can fill the silence. Unless he asks her to stop, then she will. That’d just be rude.

“You met anyone else here yet? I know it’s kinda late in the game, but most of us are pretty friendly. Most of us. I’d advise staying away from some choice athletes - all bark no bite, really, but they’re annoying. Also kind of sexist? Well, one of them is, guy named Christopher.”

-

Jonas lets out a breath once she starts moving. Not just ‘cause he’s relieved to leave the office - though that’s definitely part of it - but she seems more the annoying bubbly social type rather than the uptight pretentious type, and that’s a good thing. Sure, some social butterflies grate on him, but he doubts she’ll be around enough for it to be an issue. For now, it’s nice to have someone coming to him who’s— well, nice. Like, not fake? At least, he doesn’t think so. Just genuinely casual and helpful. 

“Not really,” he admits, clearing his throat, but speaking confidently. Fresh start. No mumbling. And he’s definitely relaxing into the conversation, nodding. “Avoid the jocks, got it,” he’s got a bit of a grim smile on. Fair enough. Jocks had gotten him into this mess to begin with. “This Chris kid— he’s like the big man on campus or whatever?” 

-

“Mm, probably of that ilk, yeah. I mean ever since my brother graduated they’ve had to fill a bunch of spots on the sports teams, mainly swimming, and football. Never really been the sporting type though. Left that to Michael.” She chuckles slightly at the memory of teachers and coaches alike balking at the approach of her brother’s graduation date. Of course there had been thoughts of replacement, but no one is as good as him. Camena’s golden boy. 

Jonas’s expression earns him a raised eyebrow and an ever-wider grin, fingers tapping along thighs as Alex moves through the halls. They’re passing by - just like she said - rows of science labs mid-experiment. It looks like something to do with biology, but from the smaller windows in the doors, it’s hard to tell. “Mostly I just stick with my friends, Ren, Nona and Jess. Hipster kid, mom friend and chatterbox, basically, love them to death even when they ruin any kind of fun. That’s mostly Nona. Anywhosit, next quad over is most of your language electives and ELA stuff - both upper and lower floors - while the one right above us is more general arts oriented. Am I going too fast?”

-

Brother. 

Ah. 

So that’s how she ended up tour guide. Well, at least she doesn’t seem the Star Pupil type, herself. Maybe a bit of a goodie-two-shoes, but it’s too early to tell. Besides which, that’s probably the sort he _should_ be hanging around with.

Jonas shrugs a shoulder. “I think I got it.” Or not. Whatever, he’ll get it eventually. There’s only like a month left of the year, anyway. But—

He reaches out for her wrist, pulling her up short. “Do you-” His hand leaves her arm almost as soon as he grabs it, pushing back into his pocket again. “What, um.” How to word this… He shifts foot to foot, eyes traveling over the doors in the hallway. How exactly does one ask where the dumb kids get taught? Or try to dig for just what kind of gossip has already been spread about him? 

“…What exactly did admin tell you for this tour thing?” Finally, he looks her straight in the eyes, his own shuttered and standoffish; _actively_ casual. 

For a second, he feels… it’s like his brain is itching. A tiny twitch, irritating but instantaneous, that dissipates almost immediately. Maybe he’s just not used to looking people in the eyes anymore— not purposefully. So he looks away. Goes back to trying to appear cool and casual. It was weird, though. A tic from out of nowhere, all brought on by some girl he’s just met.

-

There’s a bit of a stumble, considering she’s in the motion of walking backward and Jonas just pulled in the opposite direction, but Alex manages not to trip over herself too badly. The way he poses the question is a bit odd - administration is more focused on a whole lot of other things right now - so she glosses over what she’d been instructed to do. Which really isn’t much. “Basically to lead you around the school until you get bored, pick up your schedule if you don’t have it already, and then pinpoint your classes. I think they told me you had one with me? Not sure on that one, though.”

Alex has stopped walking. She’s trying to read his expression, eyes flickering over whatever details he doesn’t bother to mask. He’s probably a pretty good liar, and based off of what she’s heard from Ren and some other students, that’s going to be par for the course. Some kind of juvie thing, maybe? Not too sure. He doesn’t seem like the type to go looking for a fight, or at least not on purpose. More socially awkward and kind of repressed. Doesn’t bother her much. 

Another few moments of silence pass after her words, and finally she gives another crooked grin, passing around behind Jonas to gently push at his forearm to get a move on again. “We’ll drop by the counseling office if you don’t have it yet. What’s your last name? Not— Not to be invasive, they assign counselors alphabetically.”

-

Huh. Okay. So obviously the school is taking the whole student privacy thing seriously - theoretically, anyway - but the girl still looks curious. Which— fair. He’s still the new kid, after all. But the answer re:admin puts him a little at ease. Kinda nice to not have everyone informed of his past misdeeds before he even meets them. 

Jonas lets out a little huff of laughter when she tries to push him forward. Yeah, that’s not gonna work; he’s got what the physicists call _inertia_ on his side. Lips hook into a reluctant sort of smirk at her effort, though, and he turns to look down at her with a wryly amused expression. “Look, just give me the full tour and I’ll find my own classes.” She doesn’t need to know how much of his day is going to be spent in ‘independent study’ courses. 

From his first glance at his schedule, the only two real academic courses he has are English 11 and history. And shop, but that’s less an academics thing and more kinda a given. Plus gym. Which he’s pretty sure is just to fill spots on his schedule, since it was put in as an elective. (…Which means either being stuck with underclassmen or jocks. Neither of which sound particularly appealing.) The other three periods of the day are testing and assessments and remedial shit, all crammed into the last month-month and a half of the school year, to figure out where he needs to be to graduate next year. 

-

Wow. He’s way taller up close. Alex had already figured out that he was a fair bit bigger than her, but now that she’s actively trying to move him - not to mention standing right next to him - Jonas’s chest is basically at her eye level. Her lips purse, and for a moment Alex looks something like intimidated, until she spots the smirk on his face and breaks into a soft fit of giggles. Of course now she’s questioning Ren’s idea of a bad guy, because seriously, he just kind of seems like an overgrown, socially-awkward teddy bear. Then again, Alex hasn’t really seen enough to know for sure. 

“Alright, I concede. Time to actually finish my job and lead you around the school until you get bored. Or until last period ends, whatever happens first.” She gives up on actually pushing him, because yeah no, that isn’t gonna happen. Alex is already a twig, and he’s more along the lines of a rock. “But if I get in trouble, know that it was your doing, even if I don’t blame it on you. Now: would you rather see our _esteemed_ languages of the foreign nature first, or head upstairs to go look at people writing essays?”

Personally, she’d rather take the languages. One of her main electives is French 3, which is apparently surprising to people, but she likes the sound of it. Even if she’s still trying to remember what class she shares with Jonas now, or if she’s seen him before, because the inkling feeling of familiar still hasn’t left. Maybe he just has one of those memorable faces? Or he looks average? Who’s she kidding, he’s definitely not average. Even if his smile is more out of sarcasm than an actual like for her (or maybe she’s reading that wrong, and she kind of hopes she is), it’s cute. Dashing? Handsome? Some kind of word like that.

-

“Well, I’m not planning on leaving the country any time soon, so… Also, I think I—” Jonas slings his backpack down over one arm, unzipping it but not actually pulling out the folder inside, just glancing at his schedule. “Yeah, looks like 5th period is someone called Ferris. ENG 11.” Once more his bag (god, why did he even bother bringing it, it’s so empty) is zipped and back over his shoulder. “Lead the way, Alexandra.” 

He’s definitely relaxing a bit more the longer they go without shit going wrong. A few steps, peeking briefly through class windows, and he risks a little interest. “So what’s the deal here? Like… the _Mean Girls_ rundown.” Admittedly, there wasn’t a ton of that for his last school, but there were some things you knew. Who not to mess with, or spots to avoid. Who was socially inept or drama magnets. The people who were popular for the right or wrong reasons. 

-

“Rundown? Alrighty then.” Alex is leading them up the stairs as she speaks, headed for the classroom she’d left just after lunch. They’d been right about having a class together, at least, so for once admin did something right. “I’m probably one of the most chill people you’ll meet, but my brother was valedictorian last year, along with being captain of nearly every sports team here and two time prom king. His girlfriend Clarissa was basically the gossip mill of the year, up until she dropped out. Now that she’s gone, that title has gone to Jessica McLane— sweet girl, but y’know how it is.”

They pass by a few more hallways before Alex points out the class, a few students sitting inside either talking with one another or working at computers. “That’s the classroom. Same period as me, so we’re gonna see each other. Now, Christopher is the ‘big man on campus,’ like you called him, and he took over after Michael moved up. Ren is our resident, uh… _dealer_ I guess would be the word, and my best friend since pre-K. My other friend Nona is a literal ray of sunshine and I don’t think she’s done any wrong ever, in her entire life. Which is a feat around here.” There’s a bit of a lull in her words, head tipping left, and then right, a contemplative look on her face. “Oh! Yeah, some kid named Ramon is the rager, throws wild block parties every so often. But information is a two-way street, Jonas. What’s your story?”

-

That was… shockingly easy. Jonas’s brows raise as she just up and spills some things that he probably wouldn’t voice aloud in an empty hallway. Also, Jesus, her brother sounds insufferable. In that _hate that he’s not actually that bad_ kind of way. She’s a junior, then. Kinda thought she was younger, but whatever. Reluctantly, he takes note of dealer-friend. Whether it’s to find him or avoid him will probably depend on how Jonas reads the community. Also, how trustworthy she seems. Right now, he’s not so sure. Calling yourself chill doesn’t always equate to being so, though so far he’s not sure he has enough to dispute it. 

He tries not to grimace at her (relatively tame) prodding. Fingers comb through his hair restlessly, scratching at the back of his neck. “Not much to say, really. Used to live near North Valley, dad moved to Camena.” Jonas shrugs. “Kinda weird to show up at the end of the year, but I was out of school anyway, so. It worked out. I guess.” All true enough. 

-

“Guess it’ll be an interesting change, living so close to the coastline. Or— relatively close, I suppose. Used to take ferries out to Edwards Island all the time, though I haven’t been in a while.” Now that they’re not crawling their way up the stairs again, Alex drops her pace a bit to walk beside him, slipping her phone out of her pocket for just a minute to check the time. They still have a good fifteen minutes until the bell rings, which is pretty good considering they have about half the school to go through. Even if Camena is a small town, they’re big on education, on making sure their kids get out alright. Mostly. 

Some of what he says strikes her as a bit odd, though. Being out of school is pretty normal for a move, but the timing itself is what seems off about the whole thing— and of course the demeanor Jonas has seemingly tempered for himself. Like he’s constantly on edge. No idea why that’s needed, and she really does want to question it, but she’s already told him information is a two way street. So they’ll just play a backwards game of twenty questions for a while. Even if she never actually tells him it’s a game. “So, anything you wanna know about me? Unless it’s just to shut up, which is also a valid statement, I know how much I talk. It’s a lot.”

-

“You, personally?” Not really. “Um.” Should probably come up with something, though. “So you’re… a junior?” Great. Very useful question, there. Jonas can’t help it, he’s just more the type to mind his own business. He shakes his head. “Sorry, that’s obvious. Um.” He feels put on the spot. “I dunno. What would you be asking if you were me? Is there something I should know or something?” She’s way more outgoing than he is.

-

“Well, there’s life-or-death experiences. I’ve nearly drowned.” Then again, Michael had also nearly drowned, and now both of them are more than a little anxious around water. He nearly refuses to get into any that he can’t see or feel the bottom of, and Alex stays more to the ‘not putting your entire being into the thing that killed you’ side of things. Which means sitting on the side of the pool with her feet in the water rather than actually swimming. “And let me tell you: _not_ the way you wanna go.”

-

Jonas’s brows shoot up. “Sounds… Yeah. Not my death of choice.” He darts a sidelong glance at her. “You always talk death the first time you meet a guy?”

-

“Not usually. You asked if there was anything to know, so I went with the most interesting thing. Unless you think accidental GTA for the sake of a concert is better.” Alex offers up that crooked grin again, but this time it seems a little forced. Now she’s gotten her mind onto the lake incident, which isn’t a state most people see her in. Glances are longer, movements are slower, like she’s shutting down internally. It’s shaken off, after she realizes Jonas is a good yard ahead of her.

-

“Depends: what was the concert?” 

It takes a second for him to realize she’s fallen behind, but once he does he pauses, waiting for her to catch up. “Sorry.” His lips curve into a rueful smirk, quoting his aunt; “‘Long boys, long legs.’ I can slow up.” 

-

Her eyes roll at him, but it’s a good distraction. Even if it doesn’t seem like Jonas realizes she needs it. “Okay, I was gonna ask but I didn’t wanna seem like some oddball, how tall _are_ you? ‘Cause I’m like five six, and—” Alex pops up onto her toes for a minute, and when that doesn’t serve to fully get her up to his height, resorts to jumping so that she can pass a hand over his head. “Well. Enough said.”

-

It’s a stupid little vanity thing, but there is something weirdly satisfying about being tall. It’s irritating as shit when teachers and principals (and cops, and officers) are shorter than him and still looking at him like he’s nothing, but the rest of the time? Well, he’d be lying if he claimed he didn’t like having the size advantage in all kinds of situations. Especially something like this. 

There’s a touch of amusement to Jonas’s half smile, hands shoved in his pockets as he looks down at her, raising an eyebrow at her efforts. She’s kind of A Lot, but it’s honest, and kinda endearing. “Six three. Like I said; runs in the family.” (The aptness of their surname has never been lost on them. The jokes can get old, but they still get made.)

-

Holy shit that’s really tall. As in a good nine inches over her head. For a minute all Alex can think to do is stare at him, a clear ‘you’ve got to be kidding me’ look on her face, but no. He’s actually that tall, because she just had to jump in order to even get close to his height, much less pass it. And then something else registers as she breaks out into a grin.

“Wait, wait wait— Long boys? _Long boys?"_ She doesn’t mean to snicker, she really doesn’t, but it’s just… it’s an apt nickname. “Is— Okay— That’s a way of phrasing it I guess? Are— Is your last name Long or something?”

-

His lips split in a crooked smirk as she starts laughing. “Yep.” It is pretty entertaining. “Why, what else would I be talking about?” Jonas jibes, resisting snickering, himself. “Alexandra, I’m appalled you’d think me so uncouth.” He’s not exactly grinning, but the sarcasm in his drawl is palpable. 

-

Alex really does try. She really, _really_ does. Mostly because Jonas is making a joke at his own expense, but it’s a stupid joke - a stupid dick joke no less - and there she goes, cackling loud enough that she has the good sense to cup a hand over her mouth before some of the classes start getting disturbed. Her whole body seems to move with it, shoulders shaking, the corners of her eyes crinkling up in mirth. When she speaks again, it’s in the most nasally, stuck-up voice she can manage, “Oh, well pardon me good sir, I was speaking out of turn!”

-

It feels like a while since he last got to laugh like this. Especially with a girl - he’s chuckled at his dad’s stupid jokes, and even a few times in juvie, but that was more solitary. This is… nice. Also, it’s— wow, pathetic, but yeah; it feels good to make someone laugh. Even over something stupid. And she is very actively laughing, a full-bodied experience he can’t help but grin back at. 

-

“You know,” it’s only after Alex has calmed herself down a bit that she leans over enough to gently bump her shoulder against Jonas’s forearm, still grinning at him, “it’ll be nice to have you in class. I mean, finally, someone to actually _talk_ to in there. It’s so boring.”

Ren has to have been wrong about him, because he just seems… He’s sweet. Maybe a little rough around the edges, but a good guy otherwise. Of course her best friend can get jealous when she starts hanging around other people, that’s just his nature, even if he’d been over the top in his accusations this time.

-

“For some reason I find it hard to believe you ever have a hard time talking,” he drawls, nudging her back. She’s easy to tease about stuff, seems the type to not take it too seriously. Hell, she was the one saying she talks too much just a couple minutes ago. And it’s… yeah. They’re friends now? Was that enough to make them friends? They’re friend _ly,_ at least.

“So—” He still needs to find his classes. And he still has that underlying desire to not just up and out himself as special ed. “English, science, languages all covered. What about the rest of the school?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... thoughts? It's yet another universe. Some things stay the same across our universes (last name hc, for one, and the height hc) and some things are different. Some OCs show up between verses (hey Jess, what's up) and some are new (or may exist in those verses but aren't relevant to the story - hey Duke, bud, nice to meet ya). Honestly, I'd get if you feel like you've already seen plenty of _Alex and Jonas in high school_ and don't feel interested in another, but if you're looking for a bit of a rougher Jonas... well, stick around for this poor jaded boy. 
> 
> But yeah. Curious to get some first impressions (politely, if possible). So drop a comment, ask a question - or leave a kudos, or give it a bookmark, or whatever works for you. Thanks for reading!  
> -Turner


	2. Chapter 2

[ **TWO** ](https://h4mm132l1c3.tumblr.com/post/190066535501)

[The rest of the tour is mostly the two of them talking, wandering around the school, and making jokes at one another until the bell rings. Alex insists on showing him out to the exit (considering it’s last period and she’s leaving too, not to mention he looked uncomfortable with so many people in the hallway), promising that along the way she can introduce him to Ren and Nona. She isn’t worried about the girl - sweet as a peach, she won’t mind Jonas one bit - But Ren is a bit of a wildcard. He might stay quiet just because of the other’s stature, or on the other hand he could lash out for reasons unknown. Not likely, even if possible. ](https://h4mm132l1c3.tumblr.com/post/190066535501)

[

Something else Jonas learns about her on the way out: Alex knows everyone. Or, seemingly everyone. Most people wave, some shout greetings and goodbyes, others exchange half conversations before moving on. Even the jock she’d been talking about earlier shows up, trying to talk his way into getting her alone, but thankfully she’s saved at the last second by her longest-known friend.

“Dude. Don’t you have better things to do?” Ren pops up from nowhere, but she’s never been more glad to see him. Chris takes notice of her posse - one skinny blond and a guy bigger than he’s ever been - and is sure to leave her alone. 

Alex just grins. “Thank fuck. I thought he was gonna corner me or something.”

“Hey, what are best friends for? But now you owe me a personal pizza at Alfredo’s.”

“Done deal.” She takes a hold of Jonas’s hand to tug him to a stop. “Hey! Ren, this is Jonas, new kid I was talking to you about. Jonas, this is—”

“Ren. Sup dude?”

-

Jonas had felt a little… weird. A little disingenuous, taking note of That One Hallway. The adult ed/special ed hall, with its own lesser used entrance. Especially as he considered that, to keep up this _I am like you, I am not a freak_ thing, he’s probably gonna have to slink in and out of that entrance. 

…It feels like a lot of trouble, but also kinda worth it. Especially as they move through the school, and Jonas realizes that— Alexandra? She’s kinda sorta popular. And not in that fake rich hot person way (though… well, she _could_ be rich, he doesn’t know, and she’s— she’s not unattractive, okay), but in a legit _people like her ‘cause she’s cool_ way. 

It’s weird. He didn’t really have friends like that in North Valley. Not close friends, anyway. The thing about that sort of popular is that they’re generally on friendly-acquaintance terms with everyone. 

But Alexandra had basically straight up told him she has two friends. Which… isn’t what it looks like, walking the halls. So she’s lying to someone. Either to him, or them, or maybe just herself, though who knows if that’s intentional. It’s not his place to psychoanalyze. 

Jock McMuscleface shows up and Jonas awkwardly shifts foot to foot, trying not to look irritated. His come-ons are painfully obvious. And it’s not exactly Jonas’s place to step in, especially since he’s got no clue who the dude is and if Alexandra is friends with him or not. Best not to start drama, until he’s got the lay of the land. Wait, no— best not to start drama _at all._ No drama. Drama free month and a half. Just make it to senior year and let it be normal again. 

Luckily, the twerpy blond shows up just as Jonas is finding it hard to keep his apathetic expression, and interrupts. When the guy finally takes his eyes off of Alexandra to size up her companions, Jonas’s brows lift in a kind of detached challenge. Not an outright threat, but making it clear he’s not there to take shit or give it. _Move along, dickwad._ And move along he does. Based on Alexandra’s response once he leaves, he kinda regrets not saying something. But, on the plus side, hasn’t made an enemy yet. At least he doesn’t think so. 

She’s talking to the blond, and he kinda feels like this is the equivalent of a send-off, so he’s heading for the parking lot when she grabs onto his hand and tugs him back. 

Jonas blinks, momentarily taken aback. He doesn’t jerk his hand away, but very quickly drops hers, stuffing his back in his pockets and taking a second to come back to the present. He’s not big on physical touching. Especially not hand-holding. And she did it so easily it almost makes him uncomfortable. But he can’t focus on that right now. The momentary blankness is blinked from his face in an instant, back to reality, and he nods at the blond. “Hey.” 

-

“Hey yourself. So, you’re the one who’s been pocketing my bestie for the afternoon?” Ren says it with a slow kind of smile on his face, clearly joking despite the words. “No biggie— though, you’re welcome, for making her the coolest person alive.”

“Okay, I’m definitely not the coolest person alive—” 

“Most popular person in our school, then?”

“That’s because of Michael?”

“For making her a person!” Just as Ren concedes the words, Alex smirks at him, one eyebrow raised.

“That was my parents.”

He groans, and she’s laughing again, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and jerking him around just enough to make his voice go wobbly. In retaliation, Ren just groans louder and longer, sticking out his tongue to make it as melodramatic as possible. “Work with me here woman, I’m trying to give a good first impression!”

-

Jonas is really trying to keep the whole stoic thing going, but they’re kinda stupidly funny. Alexandra shuts the blond down at every turn, to the point that he’s choking on a laugh. _Her parents_ — like she can’t give the kid a single break, it’s great. He’s got that hooked smirk back on his face as he shakes his head. “Ren, right? Yeah, the first impression has been made, no worries on that.” 

-

“Okay, but I want it to be a _good_ impression.” Ren wrinkles his nose at Alex, still laughing. “Or _wanted,_ I guess. Too late for that now, since the Queen Bee decided to grace me with an oh-so-excellent starting off point.”

“God, I hate it when you call me that. Queen Bee— it’s like I’m some stuck up, pasty European transfer student who fell in with the popular kids first day.”

“Well there is the fact that you’re friends with basically everyone in school, get invited to parties and/or out on dates every other week, and generally are a nice girl to hang around with.”

“…Was I like this as a freshman?”

“Not at all.”

-

It’s a risk, but Jonas is getting a feel for their rapport, and— well, like he’d noticed earlier, she seems the type to prefer a little honesty. A little ribbing. Whatever, he might as well. “I gotta admit, I didn’t really realize you were, like—” he gestures vaguely with a hand. “The _It_ girl thing. Like… I mean, no offense, but you’re kinda a dweeb.” He’s smirking, though. It’s not exactly mean-spirited. “But hey: good on you for capitalizing on the cool brother thing. No siblings here, so I have to cultivate my own cool, but you work with what you’ve got.” 

-

“Eh, it’s genetic.” Alex shrugs at him, that same crooked grin from before on her face, casually ruffling up Ren’s hair with a free hand. “My brother basically paved the way for me to be the dweebiest idiot in all of existence, and still somehow become popular.”

Her best friend purses his lips a bit. “You know there was also the time you dated Jonathan for a year, and he was—”

“ _We don’t talk about Jonathan._ Jonathan was a mistake.” There’s a hand clapped over his mouth now, but Ren knows her tricks, and before long he’s biting her fingers to get her away. “Ow— _Ow!_ Hey, we agreed no teeth!”

-

“Really? Now where’s the fun in that…” Jonas mutters, grinning.

-

“Jonathan was like, one of her brother’s friends, and last year she hoo-”

“Ren!”

“What? Jonas should be informed.”

-

“Ooh, the _hot goss._ ” His sarcasm is slathered on thick, highly entertained. “Yeah, I - a person who has known Alexandra all of like half an hour - _definitely_ should know all the dirty details of some dude she hooked up with last year. Totally necessary knowledge for school orientation.” 

-

“Ew, ugh, hearing her name out loud is weird. That’s weird. That should be, like— reserved for parental units only.”

“…I introduced myself as Alexandra, Ren, it’s not a huge deal. Wanted to be something other than just Alex, for once.”

Ren offers up a raspberry in response. “What? Alex Strickland is like, cool kid extraordinaire, why wouldn’t you wanna be you?” 

There’s a bit of a noncommittal noise that comes out of her, head tipping back and forth as Alex pulls a face. Her best friend, apparently, has seen this before. It’s not so much comfort as it is a distraction when he starts tugging her along and further out of the school, motioning for Jonas to follow after them if he wants to keep conversing.

-

There’s… well, apparently he’s going with them. It kinda can’t hurt. So Jonas takes a deep breath and says fuck it. These two are his allies now, apparently. First contact, seem pretty chill (even if _chill_ may not be quite the right word), and they’re inviting him along without setting some kind of rules, so… Yeah. Tentative friendship achieved. 

“Well, obviously, the pressure of being both too hot _and_ too cool for school is just messing with her internal regulation. Either that or she needs the mild mannered alter ego for her job at the _Daily Planet._ ” It’s more than he’s used to talking. And maybe part of him feels just a tiny bit on the spot for it, like he’s still proving he can keep up with their snappy banter. But it’s a lot better than other ways he’s had to prove himself. 

-

“What am I, Lois Lane?” Alex laughs slightly at the banter, and once Jonas has caught up to them she nudges his arm with her shoulder again. Definitely seems like he’s been accepted, based on the fact that both she and Ren are treating him as an equal.

Her comment makes the other boy pull a face, one eyebrow raised at her as he pinches the skin of her cheek. “Best Lois Lane around, then.”

-

Jonas _snrk_ s, “Nuh-uh. Clark Kent. Duh. Or, at least, _Alexandra_ is, apparently.” Somewhere at the back of his mind he’s trying to decide whether to call her Alex or Alexandra. Around Ren, it feels like a no-brainer: she’s Alex. She’s Alex to him, at least, and if Jonas calls her anything else Ren will definitely give both of them crap. But when it’s just the two of them?

Woah woah woah, wait, nope, not even gonna be an issue: no reason for it to _be_ ‘just the two of them.’ _Way to get ahead of yourself, bud._ He’s not even sure — is he even _into_ her like that? It feels weird to just pick the first girl that talked to him and make some kind of overarching decision about— It’s just weird. And it feels like ages since he was around a girl _at all._ A couple friends junior year before the fight, the girlfriend he had before that… but all of that was forever ago. Pre-juvie. Fucking rude, is what it is. _Be grateful she’ll even hang out with your dumb ass, don’t take your cues from douchey jocks who don’t know when to stop creeping._

-

There’s something like a snicker that comes out of Alex when Ren makes an ‘oh, duh’ noise, still slapping his hands away from her face as they walk. 

“So, ‘Alexandra Strickland’ is Clark Kent, so ‘Alex’ is… Superman? I’m Superman.”

“Superwoman,” her friend mutters, “if we’re doing proper pronouns here.”

“One: I don’t give a shit. Two: If I’m Clark Kent and/or Superman, does that make _Jonas_ Lois Lane? I mean hey, they even end in the same-ish sound! Or rhyme, or something, I guess. Lois Lane, Jonas Long—”

“Wait. Are you serious.” Ren turns toward Jonas, one eyebrow raised, clearly trying to hold back a grin. “Is she serious.”

-

“That Jonas is Long? What is _with_ you people and trying to get into my pants?” But he’s smirking. More like grinning. “I mean, I’m flattered, I guess.”

-

He looks absolutely thrilled. “Currently I’m not actively trying to do that, but you’re hot enough that I would, so.”

“Hey, ladies first.” Alex is rolling her eyes even as she says the words, punching Ren in the arm hard enough to make him yip an ‘ow!’ “Besides, if I’m Superman then he’s _my_ Lois Lane. Just how the comic works, bud.”

-

“Girls, girls, no need for all the kitty claws over li’l ol’ me.” It’s kind of delightful, and he’s settling into the mood of them giving all the shit and not a single one at that. Jonas feels like he should steel himself, but then - fuck it, yeah, do it for the bit - he pushes between them, resting a forearm on their shoulders (they’ve been hanging all over each other; there’s precedent) and ducks his head toward Alex (he’s at least known her _slightly_ longer), cockily flippant as fuck; “I have two arms, and each needs an armrest.” 

-

Both Alex and Ren are cackling by the time he finishes his first sentence, the boy rolling his eyes while she takes an opportunity to wrap one of her own arms around Jonas’s waist. “That’s a low blow, Long Boy. But also one of the more hilarious things I’ve heard today, and therefore I’m not complaining.”

Also not complaining about the extra contact. Even through the jacket (which, why? It’s like sixty five degrees outside) she can tell he’s probably more fit than he lets on.

-

Jonas tenses up a bit at her arm around his waist, feeling the muscles in his lower back twitch with the automatic response to _get the fuck away,_ but he’s stuck between them and that would be very obvious and pretty rude— but the _wrong_ kind of rude, they’re already being pretty rude to one another— It’s just a bad idea. So he grits his teeth for a second, feeling way too tense, and tries to ignore it. Tries to ignore that an arm around his waist could definitely tackle him, and that he has the upper hand and could get a solid few blows at the guy’s back, and his face would be clear of any strikes, but he could probably get the guy in a headlock—

Not thinking about that. Ignore that. 

…What are they talking about? 

His face had gone blank for a second, but now he clicks back into the present.

-

“I mean, I have my sights on someone else—” Ren doesn’t even get a chance to finish before Alex is grinning.

“Do you now? Hmm? I wonder who that could be?”

“Nona, Alex, you already know that.”

“Yeah. It’s just funny watching you squirm.” His response to Alex is aiming a slight jab around Jonas, toward her side— One she can’t return, since she’s wrapped an arm around Jonas and has safely started her usual rhythm of drumming fingers along fabric. “I support you in all that you do, just keep it in your pants.”

-

He’s back in it. The here and now. And catches up with their conversation, as Ren leans across him to go for Alex— “Jesus, fuck—” Jonas scuffs a sneaker across the pavement, kicking at one of Ren’s ankles for nearly tripping him up, his arms slipping from off of their shoulders, extricating himself from between the two of them. “Hey, I’m not here to get caught in the crossfire of your cat fights.” 

The breathing room is good. He decides to hang back if he can. Alex is kinda… handsy. Or— maybe that’s not fair. She’s physically affectionate in a way that he’s not used to. (…In other words; _handsy._ )

They’re halfway across the parking lot when Jonas’s steps falter. “Um— Actually, I kinda— where are you guys going?” ‘Cause he drove to school. Driving, and his truck, have been essential to feeling free. Even if he can theoretically walk a few miles to school, he’d definitely rather drive. The summer’s not too bad, but fuck if he’d ever walk in the winter. 

-

Ren trips a bit, but he’s caught on the arm by Alex, both of them stumbling and laughing as they go along. Neither of them try to yank him back into the fold, though she seems to notice the moment of silence from Jonas, eyes flickering back for just a moment until he asks his question. Right. They all still have to go home.

“I have a tradition of walking this idiot—” Ren pinches her cheek again, and she slaps his hand away in order to keep talking, “—to the bus lot. Then I’ve gotta hoof it back home. Ren is the lucky one in my area.”

He smirks. “What she means to say is: I live right close to her, but I get a bus because I’m just a _smidgen_ outside the no-bus radius. So she has to walk.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say, pretty boy.”

“Why thank you!”

-

Jonas’s lips lift a little at their banter, even if he’s not exactly as engaged as he was a minute ago. “Right. Well, I drove, so…” He gestures vaguely. “Nice… meeting you? I guess?” The words feel a little too polite for their interactions. “Thanks for the tour, at any rate.”

-

“Oh! Oh oh!” Ren pauses quickly enough that Alex nearly trips over herself, taking a hold of his shoulder as he turns to avoid face planting on the asphalt so he can address Jonas. “Phone numbers are a thing we should do, that’s a thing I just remembered, heh.”

Alex just pulls a face. Sure, it’s good he remembered, but still. “Even though I really wanna twist your ear for not warning me, you’re right. Nice job remembering at the absolute last second.”

“What can I say? It’s a gift.”

-

“Oh.” Right. Jonas slides his phone from his back pocket. The irony is not lost on him that he has the smallest phone out of the three of them (and the oldest, and the cheapest) when he’s got the biggest hands. No cell phones in juvie, so he’s still got his old one, a few years out of date, and not even new then. He suspects his dad might spring for a new one for his birthday, but that’s still months away, so for now he’s just glad he has one at all. 

Taking a look at theirs, however, Jonas’s mouth sours a bit. Ren’s looks practically brand spankin' new, _rose gold_ (because that’s so necessary), and he doesn’t even bother with a case. That? That’s a rich kid move. Jonas’s case may have mystery dirt in the seams, and a couple chips, but that’s ‘cause it’s doing its job. Ren looks like he’d just get a replacement phone if anything happened to this one. Just get _another_ new $700 phone like it’s nothing. 

Alex’s is a little less intimidating— not intimidating… frustrating? It ticks him off less. ‘Cause it looks a lot closer to his. Worn in, a little banged up, a couple years behind. Probably just a model or two up from his. Relatable. 

It’s weird, to think of them that way, but… it’s not exactly conscious. Just that little bias marking check boxes in his head, sorting through to find People Like Him. In actuality, he hardly reacts to them all whipping out their phones, apart from that little twinge of irritation at Ren’s. He shrugs it off instantly. 

-

Alex and Ren already have each other’s numbers, of course, but both of them in turn get Jonas’s before the blond is heading off toward the bus lots and Alex starts backtracking to reach the sidewalk near the student parking lot. Which also means she’s backtracking with the new kid right next to her, both in somewhat companionable silence, listening to distant conversation and traffic just a few yards away. Though once he makes to turn off to his car, she nudges their arms together again, grinning at him.

“I’ll text you later, ‘kay?” Even if she’s walking away, she still shouts words back at him as she moves along. “And don’t die on the way home!”

She’s definitely going to hitch a ride from him at some point. The walk to and from school isn’t absolutely grueling - especially not around this time of year, the weather is nearly perfect - but in the winter it sucks. And he has a car. Which means she won’t have to deal with trudging her way over ice and fallen leaves just to take some classes she doesn’t enjoy. Well, some of them she doesn’t enjoy. As long as she stays friends with him, which has a pretty high chance of happening considering they both seem to like each other, that’s a free ride and another friendly face to talk with in school. She always needs more of those.

](https://h4mm132l1c3.tumblr.com/post/190066535501)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hammie did the image for this chapter header — it’s linked to the tumblr post (as was last chapter’s) if you feel like boosting ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE**

Alex makes it home after about a half an hour (seeing as she took the leisurely route), toeing off her shoes in the foyer and snagging both chips and a cup of water before stealing away to her room again. There’s a bit of small talk between herself and her dad - how was your day, how are you, all that good conversational stuff - but he seems to perk up at the mention of Jonas. It isn’t much, though, she can tell his interest is mostly because of a new person in town rather than the introduction itself. It’s rare they get changes in Camena; it’s such a tightly-knit place. Alex is less than willing to indulge him today. Which means once she finds a good excuse to escape, she moves from the kitchen to her room, pulling open her laptop to work on an assignment while plugging her phone in. And, just as promised, to shoot the new kid a text.

Jonas Looooooooooooong  
  
Respond to this message if you did not, in fact, die on the way home.  
  


-

Alexandra  
  
Still very much alive.  
  


Jonas is filling out the various papers for school— all the shit that’s either on him or his dad to sign, all the stupid ‘student rights and responsibilities’ and all that standard crap. He’d put it off for a little bit, but waiting for his dad to get home is kinda boring, sitting at the dining room table (dining room is a generous term, but it is the table where they eat), barely skimming the social contracts administration is going to hold him to for the next year. The only parts he actually read were the things that had fucked him over in North Valley. Mostly, making sure that if he  _ does _ snap, it’s not gonna get him chucked back in juvie again. Though honestly, with a record, he’s not sure how reliable Camena High’s promises of  _ internal disciplinary boards _ are. 

Alexandra’s (Alex’s?) text is a welcome distraction. He palms his phone, standing and idly pacing the ground floor (it’s pretty easy, their duplex is pretty small since it’s just the two of them, with no plans on a third anytime soon as far as Jonas is aware). 

-

She smiles when her phone buzzes off to the side of some history paper she’s been working on, finishing off a sentence about some general in WWII before leaning over both her laptop and binder to go look it over. Ren’s texted her a few times too, mostly checking in on her and a clarification on what a teacher said first period, but those can be answered at a later date. 

Jonas Looooooooooooong  
  
Nice!  
  
Didn’t wanna be losing a friend right as I gained one.  
  


And now Alex has to actually think about making conversation. There is the boring stuff she can ask about - how his schedule is shaping up, what he’s thinking about doing on the weekend - though butting into those particular plans might be a bit forward. She’s only known the guy for a day, anyhow, that’s… yeah. Not going to ask about that just yet. 

Jonas Looooooooooooong  
  
So. First day at Camena High- What’d you think?  
  
Better than North Valley at least.  
  
Weird weird students tho, gotta be careful about them  
  
Oh yeah, better watch out for that one in the red jacket.  
  
Heard she’s completely off her rocker, totally insane in the membrane.  
  
Handsy as fuck, too  
  
Whole school seems like a buncha sexual predators, everyone tryna get in my pants like damn  
  


This little shit. Alex is snickering when she types out her next reply, eyes rolling even though Jonas can’t see her.

-

Alexandra  
  
I mean, what did you expect?  
  
With a last name like Long and a stature like yours, it’s practically destined.  
  
Written in the stars.  
  
Oh so now it’s MY fault I was cursed with this name? And this perfect body?  
  
Wow Alexandra way to blame to the victim  
  
Hey, I’m not blaming anyone for anything!  
  
Just sayin’ you’ve been like, blessed and/or cursed by the powers that be.  
  
Narcissus? Adonis? Boom, you’re a Greek tragedy hero.  
  
Tragedy?? Well shit, don’t kill me cause I’m beautiful  
  
Feels like a waste  
  


He starts typing out a comment along the lines of  _ you wouldn’t deserve to die for that either _ before he hesitates and deletes it. Nah. It would be weird to reflect it back on her. Her jokingly hitting on him is fine, he was actively (jokingly) praising himself and she and Ren had both joined in on that, but  _ him _ hitting on  _ her, _ even in jest? Creepy. Nope, she’s got the go ahead to poke fun all she wants, but he can’t exactly return it without it being mistaken for flirting. Probably ‘cause it might actually be flirting. Gotta try not to do that. 

Alexandra  
  
No dip it’d be a waste.  
  
And not just cause you’re pretty either, you are also tall enough to reach the top shelf.  
  
Ren’s shorter than I am and I’m tired of climbing on counters all the time.  
  
I mean I’d prefer *ruggedly handsome* but like okay?<  
  
And the solution is obviously teamwork  
  
You two just need to two-kids-in-a-trench coat it  
  
You are making the bold assumption that Ren will let me ride around on his shoulders, and EVEN MORE SO that he would allow his like, Gucci trench coat to have me in it.  
  
If he even owns one of those I’m not too sure.  
  
I mean, I’d pegged you for the base, but yeah  
  
Ren does seem the bottom type  
  
Okay, two bottoms in a trench coat and one of them is Ren.  
  
Who do you THINK would end up on top in that situation?  
  
Definitely not the twink.  
  
Fair  
  
I have got to meet this Nova dude and check out the competition  
  
Gotta secure my armrests for the rest of the year y'know  
  
One: Nona.  
  
Two: Also a she, and also also the most chill person alive.  
  
And then you look at Ren and you just go.  
  
‘Ooooooh’  
  
Part of me kinda feels bad for the kid that we’re not giving him a chance to defend himself  
  
But also like… would he? Would he really?  
  
I mean it’s usually around this time that he’d start kicking me, so maybe?  
  
He knows I love him though. Even if I give him shit.  
  
Dawww, you two are adorable  
  
Slightly insane, but adorable  
  
Eh, when you’ve known someone for your entire life, stuff like that kinda happens.  
  
It’s always nice to have new faces around though. Makes things more…  
  
Interesting.  
  
Your punctuation feels ominous  
  
But I’ll let that slide  
  
Oh what, am I a witch?  
  
Do you expect me to sacrifice you to some unknown eldritch patron on the island in the caves?  
  
…  
  
Well shit, I didn’t until you said THAT  
  
Jonas you’re not getting sacrificed in the caves.  
  
I might be a witch, this is neither confirmation or denial, but you’re not getting sacrificed in the caves.  
  
Cool.  
  
Cool cool  
  
Yeah, you’re off the hook then.  
  
Turning you into a newt, however?  
  
That is completely doable. Even if it’d be a waste.  
  
Long newt tho  
  
So at least I’ll have that going for me  
  
A HUGE newt.  
  
Like, five feet long.  
  
Sounds a bit unwieldy  
  
But thanks, I’ll take it as a compliment  
  
Okay, back somewhat on topic:  
  
What’s making you bored enough to keep texting me? Cause I’m procrastinating US 2.  
  
No classwork yet, dad’s still at work, don’t need to figure out food for another hour or two  
  
Also don’t feel like unpacking  
  
Riiiight, you just moved in.  
  
You know people are gonna start like, courting you for all the interesting happenings outside Camena.  
  
It’s boring here.  
  
Eh. Safer tho.  
  
Less knifings per capita  
  
We had a mall Santa kidnapping people at one point.  
  
Think that’s it though.  
  
To be fair, the Santa thing may have convinced my dad to pick somewhere else  
  
V protective  
  
And terrified of mall Santas  
  
Yeah, well, he’s not the only one. Those guys are creepy.  
  
Your dad sounds like my mom though, doctor and all that.  
  
Makes her extra cautious.  
  


Not why his dad is cautious, but… Jonas hesitates to reply. 

-

Jonas Looooooooooooong  
  
Sure, we’ll call it that  
  
Does the medical thing too so maybe  
  
Huh.  
  
Maybe he’ll end up working at the same place as my mom?  
  
Not too many clinics and hospitals here.  
  
Nah, it’s like a travel thing  
  
Sales  
  
Never actually heard of a sales position in medicine, but I’m definitely not an expert in that area.  
  
As in definitely not.  
  
Biggest idiot to ever idiot right here.  
  
Lol, it’s not like big pharma or anything just like  
  
I think it’s some physical therapy machines?  
  
Honestly I too am clueless  
  
Then congrats, we’ll both be clueless together.  
  
Okay, super different topic: You have any weekend plans?  
  
Cause Ren and I were planning on going to the movies or something, or just hanging around my house.  
  
I mean I just moved here so no?  
  
Assuming my dad doesn’t want me to help idk like  
  
Fuckin  
  
Radiator shit? What do you do in a new place?  
  
I’ve never moved, so I wouldn’t know.  
  
Unpack boxes, set up electric or something? Do the Cupid Shuffle?  
  
I  
  
Cannot justify a response to that  
  
IF YOU’RE NOT ALREADY DOING THE CUPID SHUFFLE  
  
I DARE YOU TO  
  
1) I am not beholden to you, witch  
  
2) I’m not sure if I know what that is? Like just the song?  
  
It’s like the  
  
The chorus, y’know?  
  
‘Now walk it by yourself’ or whatever.  
  
I  
  
Am always walking by myself  
  
So alone Alexandra so alone  
  
BUT ANYWAY yeah I’m down to chill this weekend  
  
Not gonna be alone this weekend then!  
  
I’ll ask Ren if he wants to stay in or head out, then shoot you my address depending.  
  
You have any preference?  
  
Preferably something legal?  
  
Oh pish-posh old man.  
  
It’s either gonna be movies or video games, that’s not exactly on the crime list.  
  
Minus my bestie bringing possibly weed brownies.  
  
Well thanks for that damning text evidence  
  
For the record, I, Jonas Long, will not be partaking in any illegal substances nor aiding and abetting the delinquency of a minor  
  
Your honor  
  
You know I can just ask him not to bring them?  
  
It’s real simple.  
  
But okay for the sake of this and also for the record: I don’t ‘partake in illegal substances’ either.  
  
Most of the time.  
  
Good enough for me  
  
I do, however, smoke  
  
Mostly cigarettes  
  
Most of the time.  
  
👀  
  
Hah, that’s ironic, cause I can’t handle cigarettes.  
  
First and last time I’ve ever had one was YEARS ago.  
  
You do you though, Clarissa smoked too, so I’m used to being in, y’know.  
  
General area.  
  
YEARS ago? How old were you, like five?  
  
Guess this Clarissa and I have something in common, hoping that’s a favorable comparison  
  
Eighth grade.  
  
Not quite five, but basically five.  
  
And yeah, Clarissa’s pretty sweet, if a little jaded when you first meet her.  
  
Michael’s girl, after all.  
  
Michael’s the brother right  
  
Just the one?  
  
Is this weird btw? I feel like I’m interviewing you or something  
  
But I’m bored as fuck  
  
Nah, not weird at all.  
  
And yeah, just Michael, I’m the kid sister.  
  
Don’t think you mentioned any siblings?  
  
Like I said: so very alone  
  
Me and my dad really  
  
Ouch. That has to get boring.  
  
Then again, privacy.  
  
I guess, yeah  
  
Also not a mixed household, so you don’t have a sister constantly walking in on you in the bathroom.  
  
This was a constant for the first few years of middle school.  
  
Locks??  
  
But no that’s not to say I was spared from the essential teen boy experience of being walked in on by my mom  
  
Walked in on  
  
In on by?  
  
Idk, words, you get the idea  
  
That I do.  
  
Also, unfortunate, though I’ve suffered the same fate.  
  
O really  
  
I’m betting I shouldn’t ask  
  
No doubt it’s witchery, probs human sacrifice  
  
I mean, you’re relying on the idea that I was never caught.  
  
Ever wondered why Ren was so pale? Boy’s basically got no color in his cheeks.  
  
No. Blood.  
  
Drained it right out of him and drank it in a goblet.  
  
What happened to “we said no teeth?”  
  
Never said I used my teeth to drain it.  
  
Would’ve been more fun maybe, but still.  
  
Ceremonial dagger dipped in vinegar.  
  
Vinegar  
  
Yeesh  
  
I’m starting to feel like maybe things would’ve been better if someone else had been my tour guide. No doubt one day I’ll displease you and go the way of Ren’s blood  
  
I’ll probably take your brain, if anything.  
  
Could use more Frankenstein’s Monster-esque servants.  
  
‘Course you’d be fine, just, y’know. Little out of whack.  
  
Yeah, probably not a good choice  
  
Already an idiot, doubt it’d help your monster plans  
  
Least functioning of all my organs.  
  
You’d do better with my liver probably  
  
Or your heart, those are good for curses.  
  
Oh, that old thing? Go for it  
  
I mean it’s a terribly painful process, and I’d probably force you to drive me to the island.  
  
Still in?  
  
Island?  
  
How about we just consider me an organ donor. It’s on my license. Just get me in a car crash and you’re clear  
  
Shit I just realized that sounds really bad  
  
Sorry  
  
Eh, morbid humor, what can ya do?  
  
Also yeah: Island.  
  
Edwards Island.  
  
Who’s Edward and how’d he get rich enough to buy an island  
  
Ugh, bad joke sorry  
  
I’m gonna pass that buck to my dad  
  
Do you two have like  
  
A ‘bad joke’ jar or something?  
  
Is this the Long Household Swear Jar?  
  
Fuck we should that’s excellent  
  
Problem is I don’t think he’d admit they’re bad  
  
Debate him on it!  
  
I’ve forced my dad to admit some of his ‘dad jokes’ were bad.  
  
Just takes time.  
  
Whole lot of time.  
  
Meh don’t have the patience  
  
For a minute I misread that as ‘men don’t have the patience’  
  
Which is true, in some cases, Ren has like. Burned his hands on so many things for food.  
  


He’s silent after that. Alex waits for a few minutes, contemplates if she’s gone too far on jokes or jibing, and rereads what’s already been sent. There are… more than a few messages that make her question her own sanity, but she can’t take them back now. So she goes back to her own work. 

It’s still the same US 2 paper (finished much more quickly without distractions, and considering she’d already started a few days ago), and then on to lab notes for chemistry, headphones plugged into her laptop and phone forgotten on her binder. Though she does think to text Ren about their new plus one for whatever they end up doing Saturday.

-

Jonas had been interrupted by a call from his dad. After the standard ‘on my way home’ announcement, they’d talked plans for the night, and his dad had started in on the expected ‘so how was the first day of school’ stuff that Jonas had answered sparingly. He’ll get the same exact interrogation once they’re actually sat at the dinner table. 

Which is… weird. Has been weird. That they still do that little family thing, the family dinner thing that had been so important to his mom. 

Jonas gets it, he does. He’s known people whose dinner routine is grab a plate when you can and sit in front of the TV. He gets why his mom was so adamant about the whole family bonding thing. It’s just weird to do it without her. Less weird here, though, at a new table. It was harder at their old place, having that spot that was always Her Spot that felt so glaringly empty. Here is smaller, though. Just the two of them. 

To be honest, he’s not even sure how long they’ll stay. His dad’s making money again, less of it being funneled into hospital bills (though there’s still the expense of court-mandated therapy for another three months— even if he’s actually getting a chance to choose his therapist, that’ll be expensive). They might move somewhere else, maybe. But for now, it’ll do. 

It’s not til he’s done doing the whole table-setting bit, has changed into sweats and sprawled over the couch to watch tv, that he remembers his interrupted convo with Alexandra. 

-

Jonas Looooooooooooong  
  
Sorry, dad called  
  
Dinner soon  
  
Indian food apparently  
  
Assuming you’re not about to warn me off of Mumbai Express?  
  
It’s all good.  
  
And Mumbai is one of the better grub-gettin’ places here.  
  
Ren and my regular for pizza is Alfredo’s.  
  


She’d finished her homework not even ten minutes ago, and has gone back to her usual routine (texting back and forth with people she’d given out her number to (which is mostly Ren, Nona, and Jess), watching Netflix or Youtube, and finishing off whatever snack she’d stolen from downstairs earlier in the day).

But there’s something else Alex has her focus on, too. She’s started compiling little details Jonas drops about himself, which could be considered a little creepy, yes; even if she tells herself it’s for peace of mind. There’s just something about how they ended up meeting. The little tour, the aversion to physical contact, and most of all the damn green jacket. It’s all too familiar. 

-

Alexandra  
  
I’ll keep it in mind  
  


Jonas is bored. His dad should be home any minute, but in the meantime it’s him and the TV and— He reaches for the Rubik’s cube on the coffee table, chucking it up and catching it a few times, scrambling it up. Not the best surrounding memories, but it’s been a good way to kill time. Admittedly, not super great for his anger problems the first month in, when everything was frustrating no matter what it was, but then his case worker had suggested just making it a project and learning the patterns for it, and it became a thing to do. Not in the communal areas, but in his room. The clacking of the plastic would definitely annoy fellow ‘youths,’ but it’s nice white noise by now. 

He’s conquering the starting part, getting the first layer solved, when he gets a text back. 

-

Not much for her to do anymore, so she takes to booting up a Dead Space game on her laptop, phone in one hand while the other works the mouse. Maybe not the best way to play a shoot-em-up horror game, but a method she’s taken to more than once.

Jonas Looooooooooooong  
  
Ah shit I owe him a pizza for that save, too.  
  
Half the guys in this school don’t know when to quit.  
  
Yeah… that dude seemed like kind of a dick  
  
Sorry I didn’t step in, figured you might be friends or something  
  
Not that you would need me to step in  
  
Pretty sure you could just hex anyone getting on your nerves  
  
Not your fault.  
  
Didn’t wanna start shit on the first day, is my guess.  
  
And yeah. Hexes are pretty reliable. Especially since I’m most often performing them on lesser lifeforms.  
  
Teenage boys do qualify, for sure  
  
I’d say teenagers in general.  
  
And that’s not discounting myself, I’m in there too.  
  
A lesser lifeform… to yourself?  
  
Interesting mathematics, but that’s never been my best subject  
  
Eh. Same.  
  
Also, Ren said he’s good with staying in.  
  
Ooh is this a sleepover? Should I bring my footie pajamas? Is it gonna be truth or dare and doing each other’s nails?  
  
I mean.  
  
Don’t knock the nail thing till you try it, Ren has steady hands.  
  
Other than that it’s probably just gonna be shitty movies and popcorn.  
  
Let’s hope you two still wanna hang around with me by the end of the week, then  
  
Based on what I’ve seen so far?  
  
I think you’ve made a friend for the rest of this year and the next.  
  
Gross.  
  
Let’s hope *I* still wanna hang around with *you two* by the end of the week, then  
  
Yeah yeah, Jonas.  
  
You know it’ll be fuuuuun.  
  
Somehow I feel I may regret this  
  
Gtg food’s home  
  
I mean dad  
  
Pft. Go get your food, Jo-Jo.  
  


It’s the last message Alex sends to him of the night. She’s not sure if he’ll respond, considering he’s going to eat, and her own parents are calling her down for dinner as she types out the last few letters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love them texting. I really do. I'm such a sucker for casual banter. 
> 
> Anyway, lemme know what you thought! Best lines? Lines you can imagine them shooting at each other? Always want to hear more ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR**

Jess and Ren have been grilling her all period about Jonas. Mostly for anything she’d figured out over the course of their tour and texting. Currently, Jess has the mic - so to speak - gesturing with an unopened pixie stick. “So he used to live in North Valley-”

“Yeah, already told you that.”

“And with Ren’s information, he _also_ got somehow expelled from school—”

“I only ever said he may or may not have. Heard from an unreliable source.” Ren butts in with a lazy smile on his face, nudging Alex. “But you might have more details on that, huh?”

“Look, guys, I really only learned he lived in North Valley and that he’s with his dad. Nothing more to it. Can I eat my sandwich in peace now?”

“Says the girl eating a ham and cheese with radishes.”

“And ketchup!”

Jess rolls her eyes at her companion’s choice in food. “And ketchup, yes, whatever. Are you defending him because you like him or something?”

“Wh- No! No no, Jesus Jess—” Alex nearly chokes on air. Definitely not the question she’d been expecting to come out of this conversation. Maybe more on Jonas, or whatever bits and pieces she's remembered about him along the way, but not… not that. “It’s been _a day._ I’m not even, like, defending him really? I’m just stating what I’ve seen. Jonas is like a socially awkward teddy bear, he’s sweet.”

“Well if you really don’t… I could always use another ex. Huh, Ren?”

Her friend stopped paying attention sentences ago, and without looking up he responds, “Totally.”

“Oh my god. You’re both terrible. Both of you. He’s literally been here for 24 hours and you’re already accusing— Okay, I’ll just— I’ll ask him myself. That’s how we’re doing this. Because as far as I know, this is getting blown way out of proportion, and I still don’t see it. Maybe he’s a little uppity with contact, yeah, but he’s a good guy.”

-

* * *

The day’s been… not that bad? He’d felt a little… standoffish, in regard to his fellow Individual Studies classmates (though the very nature of Individual Studies meant they weren’t necessarily working together that often, which he’s thinking isn’t a bad thing). Second period history had been eh. Kinda awkward. He’s usually pretty quiet around new people, has a kind of stoic thing going on, but he’d legitimately tried not to be too glower-y. And the class subject itself was pretty familiar, shit he’s covered before, so he could follow along pretty easy. 

The worst part of it, really, was the looks. Getting stared at is never fun, especially when the sheer number of dudes can make him a little bristly. Not all of them, but there was the occasional hyper-masculine ‘alpha’ type that was bound to rub Jonas the wrong way. Anyone who looked like they’d be the first to throw a punch, Jonas did his best to steer clear of. Luckily, they were few and far between. Admittedly, the two that come to mind are both in his first period IS, and those classes have basically a 2:1 student/staff ratio, which means the likelihood of confrontation (in class, anyway) is low. 

His classmates in history were pretty chill, though he’d basically told everyone and their aunt that he was from North Valley, ‘cause that’s what they were asking (to his face, at least). Some girl, Halley, seemed to take point on making him socially acceptable. At least, she was the one actively talking to him, asking what he thought of Camena, how he knew Alex (because apparently that’s known now, which he’s pretty sure he’s glad about? He’s pretty sure it’s why the girl was on his side, at least). She seemed to have some sway, and it kept some nosier-looking people from getting too close to ask the heavier shit. 

Until gym, anyway. 

Gym probably wouldn’t have been his first choice for electives. Jonas fully intends to do auto shop next year, but apparently that’s not something that can just be jumped into last minute (and somehow wood shop is? whatever), so he’s stuck in the school-appointed ‘gym and weight training.’ Which, yeah, okay, fine. 

Staff seemed pretty decent, a mix of apathetic and well-meaning, but not actively mean. Of course he got asked about doing basketball (nope, no thanks, team sports really aren’t his thing), what sports he’d played at his last school (one season of wrestling freshman year and that’s about it, though his school didn’t have the biggest budget for— well, for anything, really), if he intends to go out for teams this year or next (again, not so much, though he tried to be tactful in revealing the whole ‘not my choice to be in this class’ bit). He got handed a loaner uniform, told they were just going to be in the weight room for the day, and that was that. 

Jonas was retying his sneakers (gonna need to bring another pair for this, he’d rather not wear sweaty shoes around) when the first brave soul spoke up. 

“Hey. You’re new, right?”

“Yeah.” Obviously. 

“I’m Tim.” 

Fucking… _Timmy fucking Finster._ Jonas already disliked the guy from mere association, but he kept his face cool. Maybe a little chilly, actually. “Jonas.”

“You’re from North Valley?”

“Yeah.” Again: why ask if he already knew. 

“Is it true you got expelled?” 

Jonas stared. Gave him a good long second to think about what he’d just said. To realize that _maybe_ that was a stupid thing to ask, and maybe he didn’t want to know the answer, really, or not the reason he was, at least. Once the kid noticed the silence, and broke eye contact, starting to fidget, Jonas stood up. 

That seemed to do it. Having a guy half a foot taller than him right there was probably what made him rethink his question. 

“Sorry. That— you know what, nevermind, whatever.” 

Jonas kept that chilly look, but it mellowed out a little, keeping casual. “No, it’s cool. You were curious.”

“Um.” For a second the kid looked like he might consider repeating the question, but seemed to think better of it. “Sorry.”

And that was that. Theoretically. 

There really is no good answer to a question like that, though, not when the truth is bound to come out eventually. And he’d been maybe kinda a little paranoid any time he saw the Tim kid talking to other students around the weight room. He focused on actually doing what he was supposed to— getting walked through the machines, getting checked that he knew what was up, and then trying not to monopolize any given machine (but basically using the erg for the rest of period) before it was time to hit the showers. People were suspiciously silent. He immediately assumed he was fucked. 

* * *

When Jonas makes it to the cafeteria (a little late, ‘cause he took his sweet time leaving the locker room, mostly to avoid classmates), he’s rubbing a hand though half-dry hair, and spots Alex’s red jacket from the day before. 

He’s still a couple yards away when he picks up on their conversation. Mostly ‘cause he hears his name. He slows down, trying to figure out precisely what they’re saying. 

…Socially awkward teddy bear. …Great.

The girl who Alex is speaking to so emphatically looks like trouble. Not in the ‘smoking out behind the dumpster’ way, but in the ‘so I heard from A who heard from B who heard from XYZ’ kinda way. She looks too delighted with Alex’s response. 

Jonas adjusts his backpack, and takes his time walking over to their table. 

_“I’ll just— I’ll ask him myself. That’s how we’re doing this. Because as far as I know, this is getting blown way out of proportion, and I still don’t see it. Maybe he’s a little uppity with contact, yeah, but he’s a good guy.”_

His stomach sinks. Right. More of this. And here he’d thought having Alex on his side would somehow help avoid these questions. Now it looks like she’s gonna be asking them herself. He steels himself, then slides in to sit next to her (or kinda next to her; there’s a relatively sizeable gap), swinging his bag forward to take out his lunch. His tone is maybe a little too chilly, flat as he asks, “Ask me wh-” then he falters. 

“What the hell is that?” His stony demeanor is broken, looking quizzically - and maybe half-disgustedly - at the sandwich in front of her.

-

Ren and Jess had both been listening to the start of Alex’s whole spiel, ready to jump back in and start debating her on matters of one Jonas Long, new kid on the block— when said new kid pops up behind her and damn near scares her out of her wits. At least she has the decency to _not_ fall out of her seat, still managing to jump at the sudden appearance and flip herself around to face him.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Jonas, way to sneak up on a girl! It’s a ham and cheese sandwich with-” 

“-radishes. And ketchup.” She and Ren speak at the same time, which ends up being more jumbled than anything, as Jess leans across the table like she can see right through Jonas’s body and into whatever stories he has to tell. 

“Though sans the ketchup as of now, seeing as she needs to actually put it on,” Ren amends.

Jess follows with, “She thinks soggy sandwiches are no good.” 

-

Jonas raises an eyebrow, his defensive mood forgotten. “Yeah, that’s why I—” He’s eyeing the packet of ketchup poised over the open sandwich. “I mean, one or the other I can excuse, but the two at the same time?” It’s not _exactly_ revulsion. Closer to… like maybe a kind of skeptical pity? Shaking his head, Jonas finishes pulling out his own lunch (leftovers, fruit, a bag of chips— kinda whatever he could find). “Is this, like, a witch thing?”

-

“It may or may not be a witch thing. I’m missing the eye of a frog.” She recovers nicely at least, smoothing herself back into conversation with the other three now sitting at her table. Alex will just have to bring up the topic later. In a more private setting. Because Jonas definitely doesn’t seem like one to talk about his issues just out in the open. If he even has issues. Fuck she’s over thinking this. “—And more blood.”

Ren is practically grinning. “The ketchup is a good substitute. But yeah, this is one of Alex’s specialties; weird as all fuck food combinations. Makes bank on dares and stuff.”

-

“So, Jonas.” It’s the girl across the table. She’s still looking at him like she’s about to eat him. 

Jonas’s eyes narrow for a second, feeling himself tense, but then reminds himself that whoever this is she’s friends with Alex and Ren, and is _most likely_ a sort of ally. Still, he may come across a little chilly as he responds, more even-toned. “Hey. Who are you, by the way?”

“This is Jess, she’s a fellow junior.”

“I’m Jess,” she confirms Ren’s statement with a sunny grin that’s a little too sharp for Jonas’s comfort. 

Aaand her next words immediately remind him why. 

“Got a girlfriend back in North Valley?”

-

Alex shoots Jess a look of sheer annoyance, still spreading ketchup over her sandwich despite the intense subject change, sliding an elbow in front of Jonas so that she can lean over the table a bit. Not the most intimidating person, and definitely not in earnest _trying,_ but still. “Not the greatest way to introduce yourself there, Jess. Might wanna slow your roll. Just a suggestion.”

-

Jonas’s eyebrows have shot up, his face going blank for a second. 

“What? He looks the sort to appreciate straightforwardness. Isn’t that right, Jonas?”

“Um.” Well. Okay then. He just shakes his head, glancing at Ren. “She always like this? Is this just-” He turns to Alex. “What is with Camena, I mean seriously I was kidding about everyone wanting in my pants but— maybe it’s just you three?” 

Jess looks delighted that he’s suddenly so chatty. Which is fair. He has a tendency to be… laconic. Especially when he first meets people. It’s only thanks to Alex and Ren’s presence that he’s giving her any more than the requisite under-five-word response. She looks brightly to Alex, even if her words are directed at Jonas. “Everyone wants in your pants, huh?”

“-But to answer your question— which, by the way, I really shouldn’t have to— no. No girlfriend. No boyfriend either. Not much of anything.” That feels like too much to say, but Jonas can’t exactly unsay it. 

-

“Jess, I’m gonna kick your ass.” No she isn’t. Alex can certainly think about it, considering both the circumstances and the fact that her friend is definitely going to dig deeper into however defensive she gets (which is already getting up there), but she isn’t _actually_ going to go pummel someone.

Ren’s got one eyebrow raised at Jonas. “Seriously? I mean, I figured someone would’ve snagged you by now, considering you’re basically like. Y’know. Hot-to-trot.”

“That’s so terrible. Never say that again.”

“ _Hot-to-trot._ ”

“Alright, now I’m gonna kick _both_ your asses.”

-

Admittedly, Alex and Ren do a _lot_ to distract him— in a good way. Jonas snorts at Ren’s choice of wording, and shakes his head. “No ass-kicking on my behalf, please.” An amused smile is playing at the corners of his mouth, eyes focused on his lunch. His next words are directed at Ren, even if he doesn’t raise his head. “I mean I literally got to Camena like four days ago and have spent most of my time unpacking and sleeping and silently wanting to murder our landlord for not having internet installed before we got here.” The fork is half raised to his mouth when he pauses, then looks to Jess. “I’m kidding, by the way.” His tone is flat. “Not actually a murderer.”

-

Jess only rolls her eyes to the banter Ren and Alex have started up, casually leaning further across the table with that still-sunny smile on her face. It seems to be unsettling Jonas’s bench-mate more than a bit, but she doesn’t say anything. For now. It isn’t Alex’s place to defend him— not when he hasn’t done anything wrong— he doesn’t even really _need_ defending. 

“So… no boyfriend, no _girlfriend_ \- I’m assuming you’re pretty straight here, so please, correct me if I’m wrong - but I’ve been hearing from Alex you’ve got some assets.”

Nope. Okay. Defensive Alex time. “Holy shit no. Nope. Absolutely not, I know nothing, I concede nothing.”

-

Jonas blinks again. _Assets._ It’s an instantaneous choice to be made, whether to get pissed, shocked, or play it off. Then Alex starts babbling, and there’s a better - and so much stupider - alternative. He turns to Alex, brows raised. “I can’t believe you told her.” He shakes his head, “Why did you tell her about my two dicks?” The sarcasm is painfully evident. He rolls his eyes to the ceiling gesturing theatrically with his curry-covered fork. “Two Jonas Longs, and they’re for you and Ren— I can’t believe you’d violate my trust like that.” 

-

For a few seconds, Alex is just staring at him while Ren and Jess both burst out laughing. Well, he’d thought of a way to get around the question, and in turn started up a completely different conversation. When it finally (finally) registers, she brightens almost instantly, snorting as she speaks. “You should’ve known better than to tell a witch your secrets! I sell those for pennies a piece, making sure the proper dignitaries of the underworld know who to look for.”

-

Well, that seems to have at least distracted them. Jonas is kind of smirking, even as he rolls his eyes, the melodrama dropping. “God, you guys are fucking insane, I swear.” Still, he laughs again, taking another bite of his lunch. “And you!” He jabs his fork in the direction of Jess. “You’re the worst of them.”

“Me?” She’s grinning, and leans forward, chin propped sweetly on an elbow. “Why me? I’m just trying to show interest in the newest member of our happy Camena High School family.”

Jonas’s eyes narrow. _Showing interest_ is right. In a multitude of ways. “Nosy.” He reaches over and flicks the fork, poking her in the nose with the clean end. “Mind your own business.” Yeah, it could maybe be interpreted as _slightly_ flirty. But also, that feels like her language. And like she’d just be more annoying if he didn’t flirt back? Plus it’s not like she’s bad-looking. 

-

“Oh definitely the worst of us.”

Ren raises an eyebrow at Alex, still laughing; “Says the woman who’s eating a ham and cheese sandwich with radishes and ketchup, and yesterday brought a whole jar of pickles in only to dip them into peanut butter and honey. _You,_ good woman, are the worst of us.”

“Look, just because you can’t appreciate having all tastes on your tongue at the same time doesn’t mean you need to diss me for it.” She shrugs at him, and leans over again to knock her shoulder against Jonas’s (made much easier by the fact that he’s sitting). 

Jess looks delighted with his sudden interest, but Alex is ignoring that. For the most part. “It’s no fun to mind your own. Minding other people’s, however? Greatest past time of our decade.”

-

The comment about Alex’s meals draws Jonas’s attention off of Jess, and he looks to Alex again, thoroughly perturbed. Then Jess speaks and he looks to her again, before something clicks. “Oh.” A look of realization dawns on his face, followed by a sigh. “ _Jessica._ ” 

Jonas nudges Alex back (nudging is way better than holding and clinging, this is doable). “Why didn’t you call her Jess yesterday? Could’ve given me some warning.”

-

“Jess, Jessica, same thing. Just a shorter version of her name.” Alex offers up a shrug in return to his question, smirking despite the seemingly innocent answer. Had he really not figured it out as soon as she’d started asking things? It’s just… so obvious. At least, to her.

Jess, on the other hand, is less than thrilled to be found out. “Damn. Guess you already got my rundown, huh? Don’t worry about our girl here— her lips are locked tighter than a bear trap when she wants them to be. Or when someone asks her to. Newsflash: I don’t ask.”

-

Jonas is about to turn on Alex, to argue that _actually,_ no, they’re not the same thing, but then Jess is talking again and, “—Here I figured she never stops talking.” The deadpan jibe is accompanied by a soft kick at her ankle, making clear it’s a joke. “Or texting. Just constant chatter.” 

-

“Like I said: when she wants them to be.” Jess is smiling at Alex despite the tone of her words, her own little version of ‘I’m joking and you know I am, don’t worry about it.’

Alex just laughs at them both, following Jonas’s foot back with her own so that she can knee him in the side of the thigh. “I keep my secrets for the people who ask. Easy enough, and the privacy protection earns me more friends than enemies. Unlike a certain someone I know.”

-

“Ow—” He doesn’t really mean it, but pushes back against her nudging anyway, unconsciously careful not to escalate. 

“I don’t tell all of my secrets,” Jess protests, though it’s not exactly an argumentative tone. “Just like to collect them. I’m _curious._ ” Her smile verges on a smirk. “Besides, I know I’m not the only one who’ll be glad to know North Valley’s single.” 

-

Alex spins around enough to retaliate for Jonas’s pushing, having to use both of her knees just to keep him from moving her. She really needs to start working out or something. Sure, she’s able to vault and jump like nobody’s business, but that’s less strength and more flexibility. Still, she’s talking to Jess as she keeps shoving him. “You know you could just call him Jonas. Which is his name. And not sound weird as hell by calling him North Valley.”

-

Alex has turned to face him, so Jonas glances over to her, expecting her to be talking to him. It takes him a second to realize she’s actually trying to move him. His face brightens a bit at the realization, coughing out a snickering laugh and scooting a couple inches away down the bench. “Yeah, _Camena._ Consider a town that’s several thousand people, they can’t all be called the same thing.” His eyebrows are raised in challenge, but then his eyes skirt aside for a second, “Though, to be fair, it’s not the worst thing I’ve been called,” he grants. With another half-second of consideration, he adds, “Actually yeah, it’s not too bad. Was expecting worse.”

-

Alex’s tongue is stuck out at him while he’s looking away, smiling even though Jonas had moved himself. It’s just like she said before: socially awkward teddy bear, good guy. Which means Jess has been blowing things out of proportion again. 

Though the other girl chuckles goodheartedly at the newly earned nickname, settling her elbows onto the table and head in her hands. “You’ve gotten called worse? Well— I suppose we all have, at some point, but that’s… mm, that’s interesting.”

-

“…See, now I can’t tell if you just don’t know anything about the place, or if you mean that nothing is worse than being called North Valley, which really demonstrates a fundamental understanding of it.” He’s allowed to knock it. He lived there for basically 18 years. He can stand in solidarity with all the other unlucky inhabitants. Someone else giving him shit for it, that would be less okay. But he’s definitely been called worse. 

-

“Both. Well— both considering you just revealed that to be an ‘understanding’ of North Valley, and seeing as I’ve never been there, it’s just new information.” How Jess manages to be so casual when working herself into the cracks of someone’s mind is kind of terrifying. Not in the sense that she does it easily, or without effort, but just because once she’s there, she’s _there._

-

Jonas’s eyes narrow. “Hm.” 

-

Ren lets out a giggle. He’s been on his phone for most of the conversation now, and when Alex leans over the table to catch a glimpse of the contact name, she nudges Jonas just a bit before grinning. “Hey Siri, call Nona!”

-

Ren snatches his phone out of Alex’s view, looking down at it for a moment in panic, then turns back to jab a finger at his best friend; “HA— I learned, bitch! No more Hey Siri for you!”

Jonas is a little perplexed. “…Wh-”

“She’s the worst,” Ren tells him, though there’s still that self-satisfied little smirk on his face, so he can’t be that mad. “You’d probably do better to disable yours as well; she’s a menace who can’t be trusted with voice activated technology.” He kicks for Alex under the table, but hits Jonas’s shin instead. 

“Ow.”

-

“Blah blah, you’re no fun!” Alex rolls her eyes at him, settling back into her seat and patting Jonas’s shoulder. “And how rude was that, making the poor man take a hit for me? Learn your legs, Ren, his have gotta be bigger targets than mine. Aim small next time.”

She’s gonna miss using that thing to fuck with him. Ordering random things off of his Amazon Prime, calling crushes or parents or both, setting up creepy messages to send in the wee hours of the morning… Yeah, that was fun.

-

The shoulder pat is getting a little familiar. Maybe it’s the shape of the hand? Whatever. _Something_ about it makes it worse than the nudging. Too soft, maybe? Whatever it is, Jonas shrugs her off smoothly, stretching his neck for a second - brief anxiety response - before going back to his food. At some point during this lunch period he should actually be _eating._ Even if glancing at Alex’s meal makes him shake his head and pointedly try to avoid thinking about it. 

-

The rest of lunch period is uneventful, save for a new jab or insult every so often, but it’s all in good fun. Admin had been right about both her and Jonas having english in the next period, and by the time the bell rings she’s gathering her things to move on. “C’mon, Jo-Jo. Don’t wanna miss the most boring fifty-five minutes of lecturing you’ll ever have the pleasure to experience!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta say, I really enjoy making OCs for these fics. Especially ones that just *exist* now across multiple AUs. Family members, friends, enemies… good stuff! Anyway, more social dynamics- fun!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter will eventually get note graphics, I've just been off meds and having a hard time being productive. But thanks for sticking with, and sorry for the delay ^^ -Turner)

**FIVE**

English is… not Jonas’s worst subject, weirdly enough. Sure, he’s not super great at it, but… well, with an English teacher for a mom, he picked up on some of the easy ways to sound more knowledgeable than he is. Basically: he’s pretty okay at bullshitting. Besides, they’re reading _The Great Gatsby,_ and he did that before he ever got kicked out, so he knows the source material even if it’s been a year and a bit. 

And he’s not exactly chatty, either. Once the teacher asks him if he knows the book and he says yeah, he’s read it before, he gets handed a class copy and they start talking about the American Dream. 

That’s when the folded paper lands on his desk. 

Jonas glances to Alex on his left (he was lucky enough to get a desk closest to the windows on the right, and he’s glad to not be surrounded on all sides by fellow students), and raises an eyebrow. Then he looks to the note and unfolds it. 

-

Jonas not wanting to be in the center of the crowd made sense, from what she’s seen so far. He isn’t exactly the best with contact he isn’t expecting, and interacting with him kinda feels like climbing a wall. But sometimes talking face-to-face is harder than texting your conversations. Or, writing them, in this case. Of course Alex still has friends in this class - ones she’s called _acquaintances_ on more occasions she can count - though now that Jess had mentioned one too many rumors, she wants answers.

_My address is 3749 Waverly Circle, by the way.  
Forgot to tell you earlier. _

_PS: Sorry about Jess. She’s like that._

-

Jonas keeps his face neutral, though the ‘she’s like that’ comment really deserves an eyeroll. But he knows better than to get caught breaking the rules. And reacting would definitely make them a lot more likely to get caught. He scratches his pen against the paper a second to get the ink flowing, then slides the note under the edge of his notebook and copies the address onto his palm, before sliding it further under and letting the bottom stick out far enough that he can scribble back a reply. 

_This is for Saturday? Couldn’t you just like text it?  
Also, _ _wow_ _Jess is a lot, huh  
Which parts of that convo are gonna be public knowledge by tomorrow? _

He slips the paper down off the edge of the desk again, refolding it deftly and waiting til the teacher’s back is turned to put it on Alex’s desk. No need for carefully sneaking or aiming and tossing when she’s close enough for him to just hand it back. It’s not like anyone’s gonna tell on them. 

-

Alex manages something like a smirk at his final comment on Jess, though it’s schooled back into something serious just as the teacher glances her way. She’d like to call herself a master of note-passing (since phones aren’t allowed in most classes and she needs to talk to keep herself occupied), but with how many times she’s been caught… win-to-lose ratio depends on the day. Though she scribbles another response;

_For this saturday, yeah.  
As far as the Jess thing? Couldn’t tell you if I wanted to.  
Probably most of it. _

Another round of waiting for the teacher to pass by, and she slides it back toward Jonas.

-

_Fuck, think girls are gonna be attracted or repulsed by the two-dicks thing?  
Also, hope she spreads around your gross sandwich, that feels like it should be social suicide _

-

_You act as if people don’t already know about that. Like Ren said: bank on food dares.  
Also. Fuck you. I’m gonna laugh and give us away.  
Grumble grumble. _

-

They’re rapidly filling the first piece of paper, messages squeezed in to save space. 

_No one knows my handwriting, I will simply deny it.  
You have been writing notes to a ghost.  
Also, you started it. _

-

_~~I started it~~ _

New piece. Wow she writes bigger than she thought she did.

_I started it because I remembered a key piece of information! And just because no one knows your handwriting doesn’t mean they can’t see us right now._

-

_You think they’ll say anything?  
Some kid tried to ask me shit in gym and I literally just stood up and he walked away  
I’m like fuckin Sam Jackson over here. These motherfuckers are just the snakes on my motherfuckin plane _

She kinda has a point though. He hasn’t been thinking of that fact that their rapid fire back-and-forth note passing is fairly obvious to the few students seated behind them and a couple in their row. Maybe a few up front if they’ve turned around. 

But Alex is popular. She’s protection. This is probably only going to be _good_ for him. 

-

_I AM TIRED  
OF THESE MOTHERFUCKIN’ DUDES  
LOOKIN AT MY MOTHERFUCKIN’ NOTES. _

-

 _No, see, that’s_ _MY_ _line, I said_ _I’M_ _Sam Jackson  
Mf stealing my lines wtf _

-

_Just giving you ideas is all, Mr.Samuel L Jackson, sir.  
Didn’t mean to steal your thunder or something. _

Okay seriously. She needs to stop smiling. Well— stop half-smiling while chewing her cheek to make it look like she’s not smiling. It works pretty well fooling the teacher, but not so much the students.

-

Jonas has the art of looking disinterested perfected. Leaning against his hand, covering his mouth, looking endlessly bored also helps, though glancing at her and watching her fail to keep a straight face gives him a bit of a self-satisfied smirk he’d actually _need_ to hide. 

Then the teacher spends too long actually facing the class, and the note passing has to stop for a bit. Fair, he should probably be paying attention. But also, meh, it’s English. He scribbles down another note, but doesn’t get a chance to pass it over right away. 

_For real though you think people actually care if we’re passing notes?  
Should I be worried about some brown-noser squealing on us? _

-

_Nah, probably not._

_Honestly I don’t think anyone pays attention in this class?_ _  
__The work is super easy if you read the book and look up a few summaries, is all._

-

_I mean I’ve literally covered this book in class before so I’m not too worried.  
And there’s only like a month of school left, so how bad can it be in the long run _

Jonas passes it back over quick, ‘cause they need to work on making a table of examples from the text and bleh boring. He’s leaned back in his seat, legs sprawled out past the front of his desk, idly bouncing a foot— though as soon as he knocks the back chair legs of the girl in front of him he quickly rearranges to avoid doing that again, shooting her a thin-lipped _my bad, sorry_ kind of expression when she turns with a questioning look. 

-

It’s a bit longer before she can actually write a reply (she’s behind on notes, but the kid next to her has pretty neat script, so catching up on what she’d missed isn’t too hard. Just needs the gist of it anyways.)

_I read it last year because I heard Gatsby and Nick were gay.  
This point still holds as I read it again. _

-

_Oh yeah, suuuuper gay. Surprised it hasn’t come up in class yet.  
Inherent repressed homoeroticism.  
“Old Sport” I mean yeah okay… I’m giving that some side eye. _

-

_Are you kidding me? That’s practically pet-name level.  
Also watch your six, people may not talk but they like to read over the shoulder. _

-

_Bold of you to assume anyone can see over my shoulder, but okay, I’ll take your advice into account._

They’re second row from the back, all the way at the end, so Jonas hadn’t been too worried, though now he does cast a glance around. No one’s staring _at the moment_ , anyway. Not to say they haven’t been attempting, he wouldn’t know. But he’s been pretty good about sliding the note under the edge of his class materials every time. 

_I’d be more worried if I were you, shortstack._

-

_Bold of you to assume I’m a shortstack in the context that you’re a fucking tallboi.  
Tallboi. _

-

Jonas smirks for a second before chewing his lips between his teeth and schooling his face to disinterest again. They’ve filled another page. He slides the filled page behind his binder and surreptitiously rips a new one. 

_You say this like it’s an insult.  
Not an insult, just a fact. Shorty.  
Wee baby girl. Tiny bitsy kiddo. _

-

_How dare you, good sir. How dare you.  
I am an upstanding woman.  
Large big man. Huge damn dude. _

Alex has to wait until the teacher isn’t watching, not to mention other students, before stretching one leg over the bar in her desk to gently kick Jonas’s thigh. He deserves it for that one. And hey— a secret game of footsie never hurt anyone.

-

He really wants to snicker at that, but swallows that urge and just clears his throat lightly as he shifts his leg out of her reach, before shooting her a sidelong glance, half-mocking as he gives the slightest disapproving shake of his head before looking back to the front of the room.

For a moment he has to pause, for the sake of actual class things again. Finally he gets a chance to reply.

_And I’m not even the tallest in my family. You should see my uncle, I’m pretty sure he’s been mistaken for Sasquatch before, probably more than once  
The kicking is cute btw, but you’re aware I could actually demolish you in a fight, right? A for effort lil girl, GG _

-

_Let me kick you goddamn it!  
You’re too tall and it isn’t fair. And if your uncle is taller then I’m gonna die.  
I’m gonna straight up kick the bucket, right here right now. _

-

_1) please don’t, I don’t need more suspicion on me  
2) not even kidding: 6’6 like some kind of magnificent monster being  
3) aw c'mon, I’m sure there’s stuff you’re good at! Like… fitting into small spaces. And being easy to carry. And… looking cute? What are short people good at? _

-

_Alright I’m taking that as a compliment because of the last part but also fuck you.  
We’ve got small wrists, good for getting those missing phones/change/food out of the car seat cracks. _

-

_Weird flex, but okay_   
_I’ll keep it in mind next time I lose a phone/change/food and need a pair of tiny hands_   
_SORRY: tiny wrists_

-

_RUUUUUUUUDE._

-

Jonas is about to come up with a(n undoubtedly highly witty) response, but the teacher glances to the clock and begins to explain assignments for the night, so apparently that’s not gonna happen. Instead, he stashes the notes, dutifully marking down the homework instead. 

-

Seeing as she was the last one writing, it isn’t too hard to glance back up and jot down whatever she needs, and then pack up while waiting for the bell to ring. Of course this teacher likes to lecture on and on and _on,_ so by the time they get their last word out Alex already has one earbud in and her backpack over one shoulder. Though she waits for Jonas. They’re not headed to the same place by a long shot - her next class is practically on the other side of the school - but there’s a turn off beforehand that she can walk him to.

“C’mon, you big lug. Hurry it up a little.”

-

“Oh, I’m still getting the tour guide treatment? Okay then.” Not that he minds walking with her. Better than walking alone. He gets his stuff tucked away, then slings his backpack over a shoulder. “I’m off to Wood Shop. It’s like…” He makes a few hand gestures (downstairs, take a left, etc, etc.). “ _…_ Right?”

-

Alex grins at him, “Little bit. I’m on the other end of the school though - same level, gotta go right instead of left - creative writing. But there’s an intersection I can walk you to at the main stairwell.”

She may not have the strength to tug Jonas along, but if she starts walking, he’s sure to follow. Or at least she’s pretty sure he will. Hasn’t scared him off yet, at least.

-

“So.” Jonas falls into step easily, his eyes skimming over the posters in the hall without reading them, never quite meeting anyone’s eyes as he navigates with her through the endless stream of student bodies. “You always spend your classes writing notes? It’s lucky for you I know that book or you’d really be screwing me for the classwork _…_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do enjoy these two texting or writing notes. Also, more of those constants between universes here. I wrote out Jonas's whole family tree for a little Thanksgiving thing for BHRJ, and that holds true in this universe as well. Not to mention our headcanon height difference snarkiness xD  
> -OWT

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [assessment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131951) by [OneWhoTurns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoTurns/pseuds/OneWhoTurns)




End file.
